


The Second Meeting

by solomivan



Series: Punk Singer Carmilla [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Punk singer!Carmilla, Serious Injuries, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: Carmilla invites Laura to meet her wife Danny who returned from the championship.
Relationships: Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence
Series: Punk Singer Carmilla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619317
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	The Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All characters and the world owned by KindaTV, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> The history of Carmilla here is partially inspired by her actress, Natasha Negovanlis.
> 
> All characters live in Toronto, Canada.
> 
> There is a mention of Sarah Jane/Kirsh.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

The two weeks after her interview with the famous punk singer Carmilla Karnstein were eventful. 

Next, Laura's task was a coverage regarding the opening of a new museum of underwater life. Laura loved its exhibitions and especially the giant aquarium. Her favourite creature was a large angelfish, bigger than usual at twenty centimetres long compared to the typical fifteen. When Laura saw it, she recalled the stuffed toy in Carmilla's living room. She shot several photos of fishes of different shades and sizes.

A local zoo obtained three new inhabitants: a leopard, a lynx, and a bobcat. The well-known biologist Dr LaFontaine commented to Laura that these animals were completely healthy and had already settled in without any problem. Their future kittens would be normal.

The football team Harpies opened a season with three victories in a row. After their last game, Laura talked to them on their stadium, The South Lawn. Their success was based on proper team management, constant training in spite of the weather, and good luck. 

Laura investigated a gas leak that nearly blew up the shop Milglam. It turned out to be an accidental violation of safety rules. One of the employees, tired from a long shift, forgot to close the gas valve.

Laura revealed a case of fraud in a café near her office. Its owner sold a substandard gingerbread containing inappropriate ingredients. The police shut down the place until the end of their investigation. They promised to share their progress with Laura.

Besides the aforementioned events, Laura also covered an exhibition at the main archive. They brought to public attention previously unknown materials about the history of the city. There were numerous photos, scans of documents, development plans, building blueprints, and plenty of other information. The Chief Archivist Jean-Pierre "JP" Armitage announced this was only part of the planned exhibits. He was going to demonstrate them later.

Laura was finishing the draft of the new article when she received an email from Carmilla.

_ "Hello Miss Hollis, _

_ I hope you are doing well. _

_ I have a two week break between my tours, and my wife won her championship. Thus, we wanted to invite you to our home during the current week. Please write to us if that works for you. If yes, then send me a date and time that's convenient for you. _

_ I'm looking forward to your prompt response. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Carmilla Karnstein." _

Laura opened her calendar in her smartphone and looked through her schedule. "Tomorrow Natalie invited all her colleagues to the restaurant to celebrate her birthday. The day after my father wants to go for a walk with me around our city. Saturday is the anniversary of the death of Sara Jane's husband — Wilson Kirsh — who died in a car crash."

She concluded, "So, today is fine for me. I should answer the letter."

She quickly typed the reply.

_ "Hello Mrs Karnstein, _

_ As far as I know, you had a wonderful, productive tour. I congratulate your wife on her victory and wish her every success. _

_ Regarding your question, is today at 7 pm is fine for you? _

_ I await a response at your earliest convenience. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Laura Hollis." _

Laura returned to work. She had written six more sentences when she received a notification in her inbox. Carmilla confirmed her suggestion. Laura pondered, "It would be polite to buy something sweet yo go with the tea. I always find a box of chocolates delicious."

"Well, I don't judge your tastes, but people usually prefer to eat the chocolates themselves, not the box," replied Sarah Jane with a broad smile. "Sorry, Laura, you thought aloud. It looked like you were talking to your computer again." 

"I beg your pardon for disturbing you. I didn't notice until you told me about it." 

Laura finished the current sentence and went to Mattie's office. She knocked and waited for a reply to enter the room.

"Hello, Mrs Belmonde. I'm sorry to bother you, but can I receive my copy of our last issue? I would like to give it to Carmilla Karnstein as a gift because she is its main topic." 

"Miss Hollis, thanks for your suggestion. However, I've already sent her this issue, when it was printed. Despite not being Carmilla's blood relative, but her half-sister, I'm always in touch with her and vice versa. We have had a good relationship ever since we met."

"It's pleasant to have someone you're happy to be with."

Laura returned to her cubicle, completed the draft, then printed it and started editing. It was a boring, monotonous process. Nevertheless, it had to be done. Laura recalled how one time she forgot to check her text. Perry returned that paper almost entirely in red ink like it was a bad school essay, "I understand you are tired after your investigation but standards still apply. Go home, rest, and return tomorrow. I'll talk with Mattie. She will add one day to your deadline."

*

Laura's working day was over. She called her father to warn him that she might be late. The metro wagon had several free places, so Laura sat closer to the doors. When she reached her destination, she came to street level. Because Laura remembered the route, she found Carmilla's mansion quicker than before.

When she saw its gates, she also noticed a tall red-haired girl in a black jacket and blue jeans. She wore a medium backpack. Laura's first thought was of a giant red dog, Clifford, from her children's book.

The athlete greeted her guest, "Hello, Miss Hollis. I'm Danny Lawrence, Carmilla's wife. She talked a lot about you. She’s waiting for you in the living room. Please follow me."

Laura was only 5'2", so she almost ran to keep up with Danny. When they were crossing the lawn, Laura wondered how this couple coped with large height difference: Danny's 6'2" against Carmilla's 5'3". It wouldn't be so easy for them to kiss and cuddle.

They entered the house, and then put their jackets on the hanger. After that, they changed their shoes for slippers: ones with black panthers for Laura and with wolves for Danny.

They proceed to greet Carmilla, who had already made tea for all of them and was sitting in the chair. Four sugar cubes were near Laura's cup on the table next to the sofa. "I didn’t forget your love for sweets," smiled Carmilla. She asked her guest, "How are you?" Carmilla noticed that Laura was slightly fatigued.

"I'm fine. Just work was tiresome a little."

"We are likewise."

Carmilla quickly hugged her wife and received a peck on the cheek. Danny opened her backpack and took out a thick news magazine. On the cover was a list of main publications that spanned a decade. 

"Mrs Lawrence, it's a pleasure to meet you. What can you tell me about your last victory?" asked Laura.

"It's a pleasure for me too. I suggest switching to the first names. Laura, I see that you are always a journalist, even in private friendly talking. Regarding your question, it wasn't easy. Some matches were rather difficult. Mel and I often have close results. In one moment I was afraid she would defeat me."

"What was your and Carmilla's reaction to our issue dedicated to her career and life?"

Instead of Danny, Carmilla commented, "It’s interesting to see your life from the outside. It's pleasant for me that our interview was published without any changes and unabridged. Thank you for making me the person on the cover."

Danny gave her wife the journal she had brought with her. "They printed summaries of the most popular news since their first article. You are mentioned in one of them."

Laura was initially surprised that Carmilla winced after those words. Then she recalled how Carmilla had participated in some scandals and legal action. Carmilla explained, "It happened way before my rehab. After the concert, one journalist met me in a bar, where I drank several shots of whiskey to celebrate my successful performance. She started to insult Danny and me and ask gross questions. I lost self-control, broke the nearest bottle and slashed her face with it."

Danny finished the story. "Lilita Morgan spent a large amount of money to win the case in court and mute the gossips. The lawyer hired by her was able to send that journalist into prison, cancel her licence and decrease Carmilla's punishment to a huge fine. Carmilla was warned that if it happened again her agreement would be terminated immediately and she would pay for her defence from her pocket."

"I'm sorry about that situation."

"Thank you for your sympathy."

Laura thought,  _ talking about their plans would be senseless because they could easily be predicted: a new tour with concerts in various cities and towns for Carmilla, pieces of training and a new championship for Danny. _

She decided to ask about another topic, "Carmilla, have you created any new songs?"

"Unfortunately, I had almost no time for that. For today, I wrote only a draft for one of them. Its working title is  _ The Death of Yggdrasil _ . It'll be about the perception and consequences of mixed alternate realities."

"Good luck. I'm sure it'll be great. I'll wait for it."

Danny asked with interest, "Laura, maybe you can tell us about your last article. Was it difficult or not to prepare? What is it about? When will it be ready?"

"I was busy speaking with the Chief Archivist. He opened a historical exhibition in a local library. It was one of my easiest tasks. The final version of my current article is almost ready for publication in the next weekly issue."

Laura looked at the kitchen clock. "I'd love to continue speaking with both of you but I need to meet my father after his shift. I don't want to upset him by being late. In addition to that, I have no idea what else we might discuss. Maybe we'll say goodbye and I'll go home."

"That's okay. See you next time. Carmilla or I will write an email when it is appropriate for all of us. It was a pleasure talking to you."

Laura left the house and reached her destination - one of the central metro stations.


End file.
